The Flesh is Weak
by TabulaRasa3
Summary: A legend forewarning an apocalypse threatens to tear apart the happiness and safety of Buffy's new life. Will Giles be in time to avert it, or is it already too late?


Buffy chewed on the end of her pen. So Giles if thought that by making her stay in and research he could keep her away from Spike, he thought wrong. She couldn't explain what was going on between them, and frankly, she no longer cared. All she knew was that she had to just live for the moment and to hell with the consequences. She'd analysed enough relationships to death.  
  
Angel. Her first love and her first heartbreak. She been in torment throughout their relationship. She knew what he was and what she was, but that hadn't stopped her seeing him. Even when he turned and she had to kill him, she'd still loved him. She could still remember the look on his face and the feel of his blood on her hands. Then he returned to her. How she wished things could have been different, but it wasn't to be.  
  
Riley had been completely different from Angel. A nice, normal guy. Just what she thought she'd needed. He ended up being anything but normal. It could have worked, if he hadn't been so in awe of her as a Slayer and so weak as a man. He gave in to his weakness and it had destroyed everything she thought they had had together.   
  
Now Spike. What she felt for him had crept up on her. One minute they were bitter enemies, out to kill each other. Now all she knew was that she hurt without him. She sat back in her chair, trailing her finger over her lips as she remembered their first kiss. His lips, so soft and tender, yet icy cold against her warm ones. The combination was almost as erotic as the kiss was itself. She hungered for him now. His lips on hers, his touch.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Giles had returned, his voice interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Ah, Giles, yes?" she said as she snapped out of that fantasy. Her cheeks were on fire and guilt gleamed in her eyes, but he didn't notice. His eyes were still glued onto the book he carried.  
  
"You can go patrolling now. I think I found what I was looking for," he said.  
  
Jumping up, she didn't stop to argue or ask what it was he'd found.   
  
"And Buffy," he added. "Be careful."  
  
She nodded and smiled as she ran from the room. All her thoughts were on seeing Spike.  
  
Giles sat down on the chair she'd just evacuated and continued reading.  
  
'Legend tells that she will be born of the one who must slay the vampires. Her father, from the land of Britannia. Once bitter enemies, they will create the one who will destroy all.'  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
He ripped off his glasses and frantically polished the lenses. He knew what it meant. He had to keep Buffy away from Spike at all cost. Buffy, the one who must slay the vampires, and Spike, her once bitter enemy and from the land of Britannia. Just a fancy way of saying he was an Englishman, like himself. He had to force them apart before something happened. Something that would result in disaster for everyone and everything.  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Spike asked not really caring what the answer was. He was just happy to see her. The daylight hours seemed to drag like an eternity as he waited for her. Until at sunset, she'd arrive without fail.  
  
"I needed to see you," she said.  
  
His dead heart sank. She needed help? He'd been hoping that maybe, just maybe, she needed him as much as he needed her.  
  
"Another demon you need help finding?" he asked, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt.  
  
Buffy slowly walked into his crypt, stopping just in front of him. She reached her hand up and slowly stroked his cheek.  
  
"Is that all you think I need you for?" she said softly.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
His icy blue eyes burned into hers, asking the questions he was too scared of the answers to ask.  
  
"I've tried to forget the feeling of your arms around me. How safe and natural it felt, and how much I enjoyed it. But I can't."  
  
"Slayer, are you saying what I hope you are?"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.  
  
"Just kiss me Spike, please," she pleaded.  
  
Who was he to argue? Spike wrapped his arms around her and softly pressed his lips against hers. But Buffy didn't want gentle. She was hungry for him. Her mouth devoured his. He moaned as he felt her tongue slide into his mouth and wrap around his. The warmth of it... He'd forgotten how good it could feel. Her whole body felt so good in his arms. He wanted her so badly, but he was afraid it would be like the other times. She'd kiss him, then push him away, disgusted with herself. He pushed that thought from his mind as his hands tangled in her hair, holding her face close to his. He never wanted this kiss to end.   
  
Buffy also never wanted the kiss to end. She felt alive for the first time since her return. The irony of that didn't escape her. It was only when she was with Spike, who had been dead for over a hundred years, that she felt that way. She still felt anger towards her friends, but that was lessening every day. The logical part of her mind realised that they thought they were doing something good. But she couldn't forget where she'd been, how she'd felt there. Nothing mattered now though. She was in Spike's arms and he was kissing her. Buffy wanted more.  
  
"Spike," she moaned, gently pushing him away from her.  
  
'I knew it,' he thought to himself. 'Here it comes."  
  
But she didn't run out. Instead she took his hand in hers and lead him to the back of his crypt. He watched, too stunned to speak, as she sat down on the edge of his bed.   
  
"Buffy?"   
  
Sparkling hazel eyes meet icy blue ones. She smiled at him. Didn't he understand how much she wanted him? How much she needed him? Her fingers traced over his, stroking them gently as she brought them up to her lips. Spike moaned hoarsely as he felt her warm tongue lick over them, then her lips kissing them.   
  
"Oh god, Buffy," he groaned as the slayer slowly sucked one of his fingers into her mouth. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me luv?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Not half as much as you'll be doing to me soon Spike," she replied.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She released his fingers and lay back on his bed, holding her arms out to him.  
  
"Never been more sure of anything," she said huskily. "Just love me."  
  
He moved onto the bed, his body gently covering hers as he took her back into his arms.  
  
"Always." 


End file.
